


最高の片思い

by yiduwandering



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Marriage, POV First Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiduwandering/pseuds/yiduwandering
Summary: 春原百濑大学时代足球部的经理，接到了他打来的电话。





	最高の片思い

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：タイナカサチ-最高の片思い

春原给我来电话了。

 

那是个傍晚，我刚刚结束两天一夜的出差，回到家中。两居室的公寓里弥漫着香薰的气味，灯全关着，只有被旁边的楼房遮住一半的夕阳，透过纱帘，从客厅的落地窗斜斜地照过来，给所有的东西投上阴影。

 

我一开始不知道那是春原打来的电话。我在几年前更换手机时，似乎就丢失了他的号码，那时我们已经多年没有联系了，我也不再是虚荣的年轻女孩，以在当红艺人出道前和他关系很好作为炫耀的资本。当手机响起来的时候，我把它放在餐桌上，开了免提。

 

“千弥前辈？”

 

那是个明快的男声，我最初以为是公司的哪个实习生，想要训斥他不要直呼前辈的名字，他的第二句话就来了。“我是春原百濑。”他说，像十年前一样。

 

我当然记得，我和春原的第一次见面，是在大学的开学日。春原一路小跑到足球部的摊位前，双手将入部申请书递给了我，他说：“我是春原百濑。”我抬头看那个新生，他一头深色的短发，眼睛在阳光下闪闪发亮，脸颊上还带着婴儿肥，运动服之下的身体却很健壮。

 

他的申请书上写着，他高中是一所足球强校的男足队长，那学校我知道，就在去年他们还打进了全国大赛。我很惊讶，因为我的学校的足球部，也就是踢着玩玩的水准，这样的人没道理会来。春原似乎看出了我的疑问，有点不好意思地笑了：“我在全国大赛之前受了伤，根本就没能上场，所以没有学校给我特招名额，我是自己考过来的。”

 

这句话里隐藏的心酸，我相信他也知道我明白。我把他的申请书收到文件夹里，站起来，向他伸出手：“我是铃木千弥，A大男子足球部的经理，欢迎你加入。”春原的手温暖而有力，那触感我记了很久。

 

“是春原啊！”我笑了，“怎么突然打电话来？倒不如说你还记得我，我都有点惊讶了。”

 

“没有的事，我可是一直记挂着前辈的。”春原说。我一边听，一边打开冰箱。“突然打扰，其实是因为……我要结婚了。”

 

我捧着手中的东西跑到餐桌边，对着手机问：“你要和谁结婚？千さん吗？”

 

“不然还有谁呢？”春原的声音雀跃，“我们准备办一个小型的、没有媒体的婚礼，前辈愿意来吗？”

 

千さん勉强可以算我和百濑熟悉起来的契机。我那时的好朋友在追一个本地的地下偶像组合，千さん是两个成员之一，另外一个成员我也记得，是叫作万。我的朋友偶然在livehouse看了他们的表演，就成了粉丝，她告诉我，她还是第一次遇见除了我之外，名字里的“千”读作yuki的人。

 

她像只小仓鼠一样啃着甜甜圈，对我喋喋不休。我摸了摸她的头，说：“只是你见的人还不够多。”

 

“我问了旁边的女孩，他们说这个组合已经两三年了，很厉害吧，明明他们两个看起来和我们差不多大，那个千的本名叫折笠千斗，”她用水笔在纸巾上写下这个名字，“他们的歌都是他原创的，太厉害了！”

 

过了几天，她又去看Re:vale的演出，这次拿到了一对应援扇。她拿走了千さん的，把万さん的给了我。那是在大学二年级的夏天，我在球场边上观看队员们的训练，顺手拿了那个扇子扇风，春原在休息时蹿到我身边，眼睛亮得吓人：“铃木前辈，你也喜欢万さん吗？”

 

我打算否认，但春原显然已经把我当成了同好，甚至连下次live的门票都拍胸脯包了。我想起好友的笑容，索性放弃了解释。

 

春原带着我们两个从后门摸进livehouse，坐在桌上，一脸无精打采样子的青年向他打招呼。那里光线很暗，我过了一会儿，才反应过来那就是被朋友吹到天上的千さん。百问：“万さん呢？他说有照明设备要搬——对了，这两位是我在学校的前辈，好不容易碰到也喜欢Re:vale的人，就把她们带过来了！”

 

我扯扯好友的袖子，试图让她从见到偶像的狂喜之中回神，但收效甚微。千さん确实生得帅气，也不知是先入为主还是什么，我甚至觉得他带着一股子艺术家的风流和不羁。他冲我们点点头，提高了声音喊：“万——！百来了——！”

 

我当时甚至没有注意到，春原的名字里带了个“百”，我一般只叫他春原，跟队里的高年级生一样。后来我和他提起这事，他说：“因为我的名字里有数字，所以特别容易注意到一样的人，千弥学姐难道不是吗？”

 

我愣了愣，说：“我没这种感觉，大家都叫我的姓，虽然是烂大街的姓吧，但好像其他姓铃木的人都会被叫名字，只有我一个人用姓氏称呼就可以了。”

 

名叫万的高大青年从里间出来，走到了我们面前。百指着我说：“她是万さん的推哦！”我百口莫辩，只得装出一副迷妹的样子来，好在万さん不仅帅气，而且彬彬有礼，喜欢上他不是件难事。

 

“千，你也稍微活动活动，不然一会儿跳起舞来不舒服。”跟我们打完招呼，万さん就走到千さん旁边，唠叨个没完。千さん摇摇头：“不会不舒服的。”

 

“那你不然先去化妆吧？”

 

“不要，化妆品糊在脸上很奇怪，而且我总是把眉毛画歪。”

 

百插嘴道：“万さん，您去帮千さん化妆吧！这些东西我来搬就好。”

 

万さん终于拖着不情不愿的千さん去化妆间了，我也因此放松下来。我的好友在原地小声地喃喃自语，大体是说千さん素颜都很帅，又有个性，但在我看来，大帅哥白皙的皮肤上两个巨大的黑眼圈令人担忧，而且那根本就是任性。我凑到春原身边跟他吐槽，他大笑起来。

 

“千さん大概是又熬夜写歌了吧？”他说，“他们两个就是那样的，千さん只要写歌唱歌就好了，剩下的事情都是万さん操心。”

 

“那可真是辛苦。”我说，不太明白这个叫万的人为什么要付出那么多，“对了春原，你怎么会喜欢男偶像啊？”

 

这是我一直好奇的问题，终于找到机会问出口。春原说：“其实最开始是我姐姐喜欢。高中的时候我受伤不能踢球，姐姐为了让我打起精神，带我去看了Re:vale的演出……怎么说呢，就像被一道闪电击中一样，我没法描述……”他扭头看着我，“后来也是由于各种巧合，我和千さん跟万さん搭上了话，刚好他们也需要人搭把手，就变成现在这样了。”

 

我说他运气太好，他咧着嘴笑。他说没法描述的东西其实是很好描述的，那叫做一见钟情，只是那时他还无法对我说出这个词。

 

懒散又任性的千さん，站上舞台就像变了一个人似的，纤细修长的身体不知疲倦似的舞动，脸上也一直挂着笑容。这就是偶像吗？我的好友在我身边叫着：“千さん，wink！”他似乎听见了，真的朝这边眨了眨眼。

 

蓝色和银白色的灯光，在他们头顶闪烁着。我也举起手中简单的荧光棒，随着音乐挥舞起来。好吧，我也成了Re:vale的粉丝，我想在二十岁的年纪，喜欢几个眼里有光的帅气的男孩，应该也是应当体验的人生之味。我不会在身边拥有可以投以这样感情的对象了，那么把憧憬寄托在未出道的偶像身上，似乎也不错。

 

回去学校的路上，百和她聊得很开心。我走在他们后面，听着他们把千さん从头到脚吹了几百遍，忍不住说：“春原，我记得你在live的时候，拿的是万さん的手幅。”

 

春原的脚步一顿。他扭过头来，笑嘻嘻地对我说：“我是箱推啦，都喜欢，他们两个我都喜欢，只是今天刚好带的是万さん的而已。”

 

我没放在心上，我不知道后来春原想了多少，他向来喜欢把一切憋在自己心里。那天快要半夜的时候，我刚写好学校的报告，在笔记本电脑前伸了个懒腰，突然收到了春原的rabbit chat消息。

 

“铃木前辈，你对同性恋怎么看？”

 

我一时无法思考春原为什么这样问我，我的整颗心脏被瞬间的恐慌占据，考虑着是什么样的细节出卖了我。没错，我总是和足球队的臭男人们称兄道弟，但这好像没什么问题，难道是我和她的互动被春原看出了端倪？可我明明在控制自己了，倒不是担心春原会发现，而是担心她会发现……

 

我喜欢我的唯一的那个女性好友，从我们高中相识开始。

 

我回复：“我觉得没什么。”

 

春原回复：“我喜欢着一个同性的，遥不可及的人。”

 

我有些迷惑，为什么春原会突然和我说这些，但随后我豁然开朗。

 

“你喜欢的的是千さん吧。”

 

“你真的很敏锐啊。”春原说。

 

“因为我也爱着一个近在咫尺却又遥不可及的人。”我回复道。我不知道打哪里来的这股勇气，和春原分享了我的故事，一个这个世界上每天都在发生着的，单恋的故事。

 

春原给我发了那首叫他一见钟情的歌，我一边听着一边和他聊了很多。他说千さん有过很多女朋友，他甚至会在写不出曲子的时候，上街去和女孩子搭讪，一找到灵感就无情地把她们抛弃，万さん时常要给他的桃花债擦屁股。“我为什么会喜欢他呢？可是这个问题就跟’我为什么不喜欢他呢？’一样无解。”春原说。

 

“有时我也这么觉得。”我说，“她总是觉得我离经叛道，应该化妆，打扮，留长发，少锻炼一些肌肉，多参加一些联谊，我讨厌这些，可我还是无药可救地喜欢她。”

 

我们开始称呼我的她为“她”，称呼他的他为“他”，分享着彼此的秘密，春原开始叫我“千弥前辈”，不过我仍旧叫他春原，球队里的大家也都这么叫。春原说他做过一个梦，梦里他成了Re:vale的第三个成员，艺名是百，他名字里的百。

 

春原的球技确实不错，很快成了队中的主力，大家羡慕和追随的对象。虽然是名校出身，但他毫无架子，会不厌其烦地带着新手练习，比赛时也很活跃。春原是那种能带动场上气氛的球员，有了他的笑容，他满溢着乐观和鼓励的指挥，大家仿佛都变得更有干劲了。我们甚至还赢了两场往年绝对赢不了的比赛，关键的一球都是春原射入的。

 

春原在球场上会发光，我对当时的队长说。队长点头，说是的，看着他我甚至希望这支队伍能踢到大学联赛的舞台上去，让他被人看见，他不应该埋没在这里。

 

我和春原变得亲密起来，常常一起吃饭，一起去看Re:vale的演唱会，但我再也不进后台。她说：“春原君是不错啦，但姐弟恋好像有点不太妙。”我只是笑笑，不反驳她。

 

“恭喜啊！”我对着手机说，打心底里为春原高兴，“我当然愿意去！还有，可以带家人吗？”

 

“家人？学姐要带谁？——难道是她？！”春原激动起来，我隐隐听见电话对面有个男声问“怎么了”，也许是千さん吧。

 

我说：“当然是她，我们三年前领了伴侣证明书，不过当时我和她的家人都不同意，就没有大张旗鼓地举办婚礼。”

 

“这真是……太好了！”春原说，能听出他声音里的兴奋。是啊，我们曾经分享过的隐秘的梦想都成真了，这真是太好了。

 

在我大学二年级，春原一年级，我们分享了彼此最深的秘密之后，又过了将近两年，梦想成真的契机到了，虽然在当时看来，那是个彻头彻尾的悲剧。

 

那是Re:vale第五年的一场演唱会。千さん和万さん在舞台上唱着《未完成的我们》，我在台下，左边是春原，右边是她。春原睁大了眼睛看着台上的千さん，她用力地挥舞着荧光棒，小声地跟着他们唱着。

 

“我曾以为一个人更加自在，是你教会了我爱的喜悦……”

 

“是啊，未完成的我们，从未想过会分道扬镳，凝望那片——砰！”

 

似乎有一道光直直坠落，舞台一下子黑了。因为是不大的livehouse，舞台上的一切都看得很真切，是顶棚的照明掉了下来。万さん冲过去推开了千さん，那个硕大的灯箱砸在了他的身上，被改变了轨迹，向侧边落下。千さん大喊着“万！万！”，我第一次听见他用这么大的声音说话。

 

她紧紧抓着我的胳膊，问我怎么了。春原已经不见了。场内一片乱哄哄的，用扩音器放大的声音叫喊着，让人们疏散。我拉紧了她的手，以防在拥挤又黑暗的人群中走散，她几乎贴在我身上，抬着头看我，眼中闪着泪花。

 

我的心跳得极快，在叫人晕眩的恐慌和担忧中，我吻了她。

 

这个世界上的爱情，大抵没有什么命中注定，都是因缘际会，或者执着争取。对于春原来说，爱情是后者。

 

第二天，他精神萎靡地去训练，被我强行拉下场休息。“现在什么都不知道，我联系不到千さん……”春原说，“前辈，我一度以为我离他们很近了，现在才知道，原来，还是这么远啊。”

 

只能一同欢笑，而不能一同哭泣，不能在痛苦的时刻拥抱在一起。春原转过身去擦眼泪，我假装没有看见。“千さん，现在一定很孤独吧。”他坐在我旁边，小声地对着自己脚下的草皮说，“他根本搞不明白医院那一套，也不喜欢医院，之前有次嗓子发炎，是我和万さん一起把他绑去的……”他的声音越来越小。

 

我也同样脸色发青，她在那个吻之后没再联系过我，也许她正在消化事实，也许她永远不会再理会我了。酸涩感顺着鼻根涌上来，像是因为无法发泄而淤积在额头，持续地、安静地疼痛着。

 

“我梦见，”春原挪到我旁边，用更小的声音说，春天呼啸的风和着球场上的高呼，把他的话语带走，“我梦见万さん死了。我梦见我拉着千さん的手，我们在走一条很长很黑的隧道，走着走着，我突然发现另一边的手也牵着谁，转头一看竟然是满脸是血的万さん。他变成了鬼，要我把千さん交给他。我，我拉着千さん就跑，但是千さん挣脱了，他跑去了万さん那边……”

 

也许是二十岁出头的我们还是第一次直面死神的缘故，我那段时间也总是做噩梦，梦见照明砸下来的那一瞬间，刚刚还在朝我抛来飞吻的偶像，一瞬间变成生命垂危的躯体。但春原的恐惧比我更深，他既恐惧万さん会死，又恐惧万さん平安无恙，总之他恐惧名为万的这个男人的存在，无论是现实中的还是心理上的，会夺去他爱的人——尽管他从没能得到过，也无法谈夺去。

 

“千弥前辈，你将来会后悔那时做了那样的事情吗？”讲完自己的梦，春原问我。

 

“我不后悔。”我说，“我不后悔。”

 

我想我在自欺欺人，如果我们因此成为陌路人，我会付出我拥有的一切，来让时间回溯到那一场演唱会时，然后拉紧她的手逃离，什么也不说，做个卑劣的沉默者。

 

万さん在将来——也许不是将来，也许他已经没有将来了——会后悔用自己的身体保护了千さん吗？我们真的可以毫无懊悔地生活下去吗？我长长地叹了口气。

 

那段时间，春原训练时变得特别狠。他什么练习都比别人多做一组，做到筋疲力竭为止，踢比赛时也失去了往常从容的大局观，变得只盯着球看，会采取相当激进的策略，虽然有时也会进球，但更多的时候会被另一队反扑。他像一根紧绷的细线。

 

事情接下来的发展变得出乎意料。我后来怀疑，万さん早就察觉到了春原的心情——不然，他怎么会采取那种对春原来说最幸运的做法呢？他消失了，从病房里。

 

万さん没有大碍，只是皮外伤和不严重的脑震荡，已经差不多休养好了，这是我在春原急匆匆打来的电话里获取的第一个信息。他走了，这是第二个。

 

“走了？！”我问。

 

“他不见了！悄悄跑了！就在刚才！”春原在电话那头喊道，那天下着大雨，他似乎正冒雨骑着车往医院赶，声音都带着滂沱的湿意。我想象万さん此刻在做什么，拔掉针头，打着绷带，雨中出逃，他在想什么呢？他为什么这么做呢？

 

一切都是谜团。“我握了他的手，太冰了。”春原对我说，他因为训练迟到被罚深蹲，我名为监督实为陪伴地站在他旁边。“千さん说他不知道万さん为什么走……我觉得他知道。他之前想和一个叫九条的制作人签约，他会出万さん的医疗费，但是那个九条，我不喜欢——我之前也有悄悄偷听过他们谈出道的事——我觉得万さん也不喜欢他，所以他走了。”

 

“因为不想跟他合作？”我还是有些不明白。

 

“准确的说，是不想千さん跟他合作，不想千さん为了自己妥协……我是这么想的。”春原用紧绷的声音说，“千さん是没了音乐就活不下去的人，但我觉得九条不会尊重他的音乐。”

 

折笠千斗这个男人真是幸运，有这么多人牵挂着他，为他着想，甚至不惜颠覆自己的人生，我想，并把这个想法告诉了春原。春原笑了：“因为千さん值得啊。”

 

千言万语，都比不上爱你的人觉得你值得。

 

那天训练结束时，她在球场外面等我，总和我一起走的春原见状，很有眼色地溜走了。我僵硬地上前去跟她打招呼，她说：“我来接你了。”

 

她接住了我绵延数年的单恋，接住了我灌注了太多爱情而无处安放的心。我们牵着手往回走的时候，我看见春原站在一盏路灯下，他朝我们挥手，脸上亮晶晶的，像星星的碎片落下。

 

那之后，春原开始寻找万さん。他骑着他的山地车在诺大的东京四处搜寻，课程和训练几乎全都翘掉了。一周后他的球队正选位置被人替代了，三周后学校给他发了警告函，我几乎再没见过他，直到大概又过了半个多月，他突然出现在社团活动室里。

 

“我要退部。”他说。

 

“为什么？”队长问。

 

“我有了比踢足球更重要的事情要做。”春原说。

 

“是什么？”队长问。

 

“我要成为偶像。”春原大声说。房间的各处传来惊呼和窃笑，那阵子正是偶像动画流行的时候，这画面怎么看都像是电视上会发生的事情。但是春原说这句“名台词”的时候，并不是活力四射、元气满满的，正相反，他深深地低着头，好像背负着什么沉重的东西。

 

“是侥幸也好，是替代品也罢，我想代替万さん站在千さん身旁，把他的歌唱下去。”春原对我说，脸上带着坚决的表情。

 

我问：“千さん同意了？”

 

春原说：“没有，我会继续求他。”

 

很快，春原办了休学，就像人间蒸发一般，甚至连问一句他去哪了的人都没有了，只有训练场上，偶尔有人想把球传出去，喊了句春原，又兀自尴尬。再次看到他的脸，竟然是在电视上，他和千さん一起作为Re:vale出道了。他染了头发，打了耳洞，用比起以前更加夸张的语调说着话。

 

我赶紧打电话过去，春原接了，他用很轻的声音对我说：“前辈，千さん睡着了，我一会儿给你回电话。”

 

在后来的那一通电话里，我听见春原毫无形象地喊“千さん靠在我肩膀上睡觉！他太帅了！小百不能呼吸了！”——他甚至开始自称“小百”，好像一个从小就在镜头前长大，以讨好观众为生存方式的艺人，我觉得这样的春原有点陌生。我清清嗓子，问：“春原，你还好吗？”

 

春原沉默了一会儿，说：“我求了千さん一个月，每天都去骚扰他。现在我们住在租金便宜的凶宅里，每天只能吃馒头。我不会唱歌也不会跳舞，每天都被老师骂。但我很好，我从来没有这么好过。我不后悔，”他说，“我不后悔。”

 

好吧，他不后悔。

 

我越来越多地在杂志和电视上见到春原，而越来越少地在生活中见到他。Re:vale成为了新人王，成为了顶级偶像，都和我没什么关系了。偶尔，公司里后辈女孩花痴Re:vale的时候，我会淡淡地插一句“我和百是大学同学”，然后在他们的惊呼中板起脸，要她们把杂志收起来。

 

“春原，你记一下我的地址吧——等等，我是不是不能再叫你春原了？你会改姓吗？”我说。

 

他在那头哈哈大笑起来：“也许你可以像大家一样叫我小百，毕竟现在根本没人叫我春原了。”

 

“那我还是不要改了，”我说，“我认识的一直都是春原啊。”

 

春原百濑在我心里可能永远都是那个在绿茵场上奔跑的少年，跑过我身边时，会伸出双手大拇指朝我摇晃。他也在深夜和我分享单相思的心事，在场边流下与足球无关的泪水，但我真的不知道为什么，一提到春原，我最先想到的，永远是那双温暖的手和那个坚强的笑容。

 

我曾经悄悄地去了一次Re:vale的演唱会，为此拆了搬出大学时的租屋之后就没拆过的箱子，翻出了旧Re:vale的应援品，银白和海蓝的手灯亮起来的时候，我才想起他们的代表色已经换了。春原在舞台上也会发光，千さん的笑容越发真挚和纯熟，mc时他甚至因为春原的话笑得直翻白眼，春原也跟着笑，眼睛和嘴角弯弯的。

 

那场演唱会，我一直在寻找千さん也爱着春原的证据，可是他们对望的眼神热烈得让我觉得那是演技，他们说的夫妇相声那么熟练，让我觉得是提前排演好的。我怕我偏爱有加的后辈错付真心，继续漫长的单恋，可偶尔看着屏幕上投出的千さん的脸，又觉得他的确是爱春原的。

 

还好，还好，他们的的确确相爱了。“千弥前辈，”春原说，“其实打这个电话来，是想谢谢你，虽然我说不好要谢什么。”

 

“不客气，”我笑了，“还有，千さん的鞋码是多少？”

 

结婚礼物就送一对的球鞋吧，虽然千さん好像是室内派，但偶尔也要了解一下他的丈夫曾经最喜欢的事情吧。我在没开灯的房间里想。

 

玄关响起开门的声音，我和春原道别，挂断了电话，屏住了呼吸。她走了进来，脱下外套挂在衣帽架上，一边低声说着“还没回来吗”，一边脱下鞋子。我默默地数着她的脚步，在她走到桌前的时候，从卧室里走了出来。

 

“结婚纪念日快乐！”我说，“你要吃蛋糕吗？”

 

三团烛火在奶油蛋糕上跳动着，我和她相对而坐，她咽下第一口蛋糕时，我开了口：“刚刚，春原给我来了电话，他也要结婚了。”

 

祝他们百年好合。

**Author's Note:**

> 因为这首歌里那句“希望你那美丽的川流，能将我一同乘往”而开始脑补“在旧里芭蕾解散之前就单箭头千的百”所产生的故事。然后出现在脑中的画面是百打电话邀请旧识参加他们的婚礼。
> 
> 里芭蕾真好啊——我写不出他们十分之一的好——这样嚎叫着写完了全文。
> 
> 从第三者的角度还是有很多不能写到的东西……有太多无法表达的东西……但是能写一些踢足球的百是最开心的！还想写更多的足球少年摸摸酱！
> 
> 感谢阅读！


End file.
